Jean y el mundo de las pesadillas
by Stekie
Summary: AU / Todo comenzo con una normal junta con los amigos para ver unas peliculas y termino con... bueno... Jean y sus sueños raros...


Era un día como cualquier otro –excepto que no era día… era noche – Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Berthold, Reiner y Annie, se reunieron en la casa de Jean para ver algunas películas y pasar el tiempo entre amigos. Compraron un montón de comida y palomitas de maíz para comer –No me digas e.e – y no dejar el estomago vació.

Entre tantas películas, al final se decidieron por una de terror –no tengo idea de que película era, pero tenia un sicópata fantasma y sangre :D –

Todos se acomodaron como pudieron y pusieron en play la peli.

Se trataba de que el sicópata tenia una esposa, se llamaba Elsa Kowea (Era Japonesa) a la que secuestraron y le pidieron al sicópata, llamado Benny, una suma de dinero que el no podía pagar, por lo que los secuestradores partieron a Elsa por la mitad con una motosierra justo frente a Benny. El pobre y viudo Benny quedo traumadito y se volvió loco poco a poco, hasta que un día salio con su motosierra a matar a todos, partiéndolos por la mitad, luego esto se volvió habito y siguió asesinando gente. Nunca pudieron descubrirlo, por lo que lo apodaron como el "Sicópata fantasma"

Al terminar la película, Jean tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, pero la película le había dado tanto miedo que no quería ir solo. Se dio cuenta de que Eren también quería liberar el chorro, apagar el incendio, o como quieran llamarle, así que le pregunto si quería ir con el.

-¿Estas loco, Jean? ¿Eres gay o algo así? –Pregunto Eren

-No, claro que no, pero… es que… me da miedo ir… solo –Dijo el corcel… digo… Jean, susurrando la última parte

-Eren un gallina

-No soy gallina, soy caballo

-¿Qué?

-Que tu también estas que te meas en los pantalones. ¡Vamos! entramos juntos y mientras uno hace lo que tenga que hacer el otro se da la vuelta y se tapa los oídos –Sugirió el chico de crines castañas

-E- esta bien… ¡Pero solo porque es urgente! –Aclaro el chico titán –que ahora no es titán porque yo lo digo ;3 –

Los dos se escabulleron silenciosamente hacia el baño, que quedaba al final del pasillo a la derecha. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y ahí lo vieron…

Era Marco…

Con sangre chorreando del lado derecho de su cara…

Partido por la mitad…

Los chicos se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar como niñas, ganándose miradas extrañas de todos sus amigos que se habían volteado a verlos.

De pronto la luz del baño se prendió y apareció un Marco sano y salvo.

-¿Por qué gritan tanto ustedes dos? –Pregunto confundido

-Pero… tu… M-a-aa-a-aa-rco… estabas… a la… mi-mi-mi-mitad y… la… sangre… tu estabas… sangrando….-Tartamudearon los dos

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es Ketchup… iba a echarle a las patatas fritas, pero como no salía, mire por el hoyo(? Para ver si no estaba tapado y sin querer lo apreté ¿No se dieron cuenta? –Explico el pelinegro

Miraron a Marco, se miraron, se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban abrazados y se separaron de un empujón

-¡Suéltame, cara de caballo! –Grito Eren

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Tu niño…

-Um… chicos… –La voz de Christa hablo detrás de ellos, ganándose la atención de los dos. Ella solo se limito a señalar el suelo.

Como podrán adivinar mis queridos lectores, Jean Kirsckslafdhlaskf y Eren Jaegar se orinaron en los pantalones.

* * *

Ya todos habían regresado a sus casas. Era relativamente tarde y Jean ya estaba que se desmayaba del sueño, así que se tiro a su cama y se quedo dormido inmediatamente.

_Jean siempre fue el corcel mas hermoso de todo el establo y todos los caballos querían ser como el. Las yeguas desfallecían cuando lo veían pasar, pero eso al caballo Jean no le importaba, el solo quería a una sola yegua, la mas hermosa que el había visto jamás. Mikasa._

_El siempre se acercaba a Mikasa la yegua y le coqueteaba, pero ella solo lo veía como un amigo caballo, y eso era lo que el no entendía._

_Un día, Armin el conejo, amigo de Mikasa, le presento a otro amigo que el tenia. Eren._

_Mikasa la yegua, Eren y Armin el conejo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, haciendo que Jean el caballo se pusiera celoso de Eren. Comenzó a decir cosas terribles de Eren, esperando que Mikasa la yegua creyera que esos rumores eran reales y se apartara de el._

_Eren no entendía porque todos se alejaron de el de repente, así que comenzó a investigar, junto con Armin el conejo y Mikasa la yegua, hasta que dieron con que había sido culpa de Jean._

_Eren fue donde se encontraba el caballo Jean y comenzaron a pelear._

_Jean, en un ataque de celos, le grito a Eren que el no era un caballo de verdad, que solo fingía y nunca seria un corcel como el, a lo que Eren le respondió:_

_-Jean… yo soy una cebra…_

Jean se despertó sobresaltado ¿Qué había sido eso? No… mejor pregunta… ¿Qué se había fumado? ¿Tan high estaba que no se acordaba de nada?

Miró la hora: 4:36 A.M

Le dolía la cabeza y todavía había tiempo para dormir, así que saco una pastilla que tenia en su mesa de noche y se la tomo para el dolor, pego la cabeza a la almohada y se quedo dormido otra vez

_-Marco, ¿estas listo para conocer a mis padres? –Pregunte_

_-No lo se, Jean. Estoy algo nervioso –Respondió el_

_-Vamos, no seas así. Te van a amar, estoy seguro –Dije, mientras abría la puerta de mi casa y entrábamos._

_Mis padres estaban sentados en el comedor conversando cuando nos vieron._

_-Hijo, te estábamos esperando ¿Quién es tu amigo? –Pregunto mi madre_

_Suspire –Mamá, Papá, este es Marco… mi media naranja_

_-AAAHHHH! –Jean casi se cayó de la cama cuando despertó ¿Que fue eso?_

_En serio, ya era el segundo sueño raro que tenia… pero ¿por que Marco?_

_Decidió debatir eso en la mañana, la cabeza seguía doliéndole y solo quería descansar así que se dio vuelta y…_

_Estaba Marco…_

_En realidad solo estaba la mitad de Marco… pero era real…_

_-Mira lo que me hiciste, Jean –Dijo la mitad, con un tono sombrío en su voz_

-¡POR LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS SANTOS! ¡SEÑOR JESUH! ¡AVE MARIA PURISIMA! –Despertó de nuevo, muerto de miedo y sudando a mas no poder. Paso las manos por el colchón. Estaba toda la cama mojada con sudor…

No… espera…

Eso no era sudor…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al parecer, Jean tomo laxantes sin querer.


End file.
